


because i know it’s going to get better in the future

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Holding Hands, M/M, Soonwoo ., childhood best friends, drowning in the last part of the first scene !!, high school ?? college ????, please skip that part if you are uncomfortable, the whole 3+1 thing, theyre very gay . so fuckinf gay, this is in its raw form, wahoo !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the hand that grabbed so tightly onto his, the hand that had never let go unless he had done it first, the burning touches of soonyoung’s hand whenever he grabbed onto wonwoo’s. he wondered if that was alright for him, for the both of them.—the three (or four) times wonwoo had held soonyoung’s hand.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 24





	because i know it’s going to get better in the future

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey
> 
> if you didnt read the tags theres short drowning scene in the first moment so if you are uncomfortable please skip it !!

the first time wonwoo ever held his hand, they were seven.

the thing that mattered the most during that time was the fact that soonyoung’s own mom approved of him playing in the local river bank a few blocks away. 

fresh water on his hands and feet and the sun resting on top of his black hair and shoulders, the world was only the mid thigh level water and laughter that echoed within the whole village. 

whenever his friends or him would be tired, they went to lay down inside the overgrown patches of grass filled with cicada noises from far away.

it was delightful, trying to poke at some of the hidden fish and ultimately getting a hand on some tadpoles that would be released by the time they were bored of it. soonyoung screamed and laughed at how it felt slimy in his hands and how his clothes were terribly soaked even if he rolled it up a bit.

wonwoo, despite not liking to be in the center of attention, still smiled within these times.

even if he didn’t want his whole shirt to be wet by the time evening rolled around, he stayed in the river and watched mindlessly with his eyes stuck to the fish swimming around his ankles.

soonyoung would sometimes join him in the more shallow part of the river, squatting beside him and watching as wonwoo skipped a rock down the deeper, more terrifying waters. he would be out of breath by then, relaxing himself on patches of grass near the boy and just taking in the sunlight shining on his skin.

he can hear wonwoo laughing.

soonyoung resumed again with his hands that were dipped in the transparent river, trying to see if he could catch that one tiny crab hiding behind a rock. he can hear distant chatter from the others in the opposite side of where he was, talking about school life and getting an ice cream bar from the store down the street.

however, everything didn’t matter like the feeling of determination when he reached into the water and grabbed at one of the hooks of the crab that had washed over him just like the slight waves of the water when he tripped.

water can be a helpful ally but also your worst enemy. 

shallow water that can be thigh height would feel like the deepness of the ocean when you were trying to calm yourself but also trying to reach the surface, scream and cry for help.

his voice was gone, only the sensation of the small little red hook between his fingers remained before a newly warm feeling engulfed it like it was clinging onto desperation.

soonyoung coughed and coughed, the droplets of water sliding down his cheeks and onto the ground. his hair felt damp and everything hurted all the way to his fingers.

his tears mixed in with the water of the river and he sobbed, the crab now wiggling around on the soil.

the hand never left his, intertwining their fingers together like soonyoung was about to fall again. wonwoo could only kneel there and wipe tears away from the boy in front of him as the others ran to them.

the second time wonwoo held his hand, they were first year students.

winter was cold, both of them knew that. playing sports alongside with endless studies being done in empty classrooms that had broken windows gave soonyoung the absolute chills.

he whined, his school uniform too thin to keep his body warm. his head fell onto the wooden desk, dust falling onto the floor.

he felt a fist slightly hitting his head, whining even more so when he looked at wonwoo sitting right in front of him. he gave an amused smile before poking soonyoung’s cheek with his pencil, writing down the last sentence of the page before closing his notebook.

“don’t slack off, kwon.” wonwoo placed the notebook into his backpack.

“i’m not! i’m done with my notes!”

wonwoo hummed. soonyoung kicked his foot lightly.

“wanna buy something from the store?” he closed his unfinished notes and packed it away.

“sure.”

when they finally stepped outside for some fresh air, a fat drop of water fell onto soonyoung’s head. wonwoo gave an empty laugh at the sight of soonyoung trying to absorb the information that it was raining.

whining can be heard once again from his fellow best friend, asking why the weather was raining again for the fourth time this week. 

the memory of the path to the convenience store appeared in wonwoo’s mind. he looked at soonyoung with his pout at the rain and then the pathway from the front gate to the entrance that was all filled with water.

he glanced at soonyoung again and smiled.

“wanna run?”

☆

the feeling of wonwoo’s hand felt familiar to him like a forgotten memory. splashes of water were everywhere, his pants and socks all soaked. 

soonyoung ran with the wind, his bag hitting his side as he laughed his lungs out with the cold droplets hitting his skin.

he can see wonwoo smiling, his glasses all painted with so many droplets and his hair all soaked.

even with the rain falling onto their hands clasped together, the warmth that was between them had not been erased. their fingers, the slight touches, the gripping whenever one of them sped up, and how both of their legs ran with the same pace together. 

soonyoung could live in this moment for a while, the feeling of comfort rupturing inside of him.

when they got to the front of the convenience store, they were gasping for the air that they wanted for so long. soonyoung let out a scream of defeat and enthusiasm, hitting wonwoo’s back roughly.

wonwoo laughed so hard he could barely even inhale, running his free hand through his hair.

the automatic doors opened and both of them strolled in, chuckling to themselves as they passed by the first row of food with their wet clothes and bags.

the third time wonwoo held his hand, they were college students.

the endless task of studying filled his brain capacity until it popped off, the walls being broken down and all of the pieces laying on the floor everywhere. his process had hit a wall for the first time in forever and oh, how soonyoung wished he could disappear right from this world.

his feet were sore from dance practice all night long to memorize this whole routine back to back. his ears were deaf to quiet sounds and his head was a total mess, his body running such a high fever that even seungkwan nor seungcheol can nag about it. 

he should’ve thanked both of them (or only one of them? he doesn’t remember) for calling his roommate to get him back to ground level and trying to force the poor boy to take a break. 

when soonyoung finally finished his performance for the arts event that one night and all of its awards that were held up by his winning team, his head burned from something within.

when he fell straight into his bed and doesn’t greet his roommate like usual, they both knew something was wrong.

the only sounds within his bedroom were the clock and his own breathing, inhaling and exhaling. the damp towel on his head contradicted his burning body under these blankets.

soonyoung weakly huffed, his head washing with fatigue as he tried to sleep away the sickness for now. even if it was for a contest that he had begged so desperately for, he would not risk his life to be walking the line between surviving and dying at that current moment.

he can hear the door opening lightly along with small footsteps coming directly towards him. soonyoung huffed quietly, his hand reaching out of the stuffy blankets and making grabbing motions at the person. 

laughter, before the sound of shuffling right beside his face. he opened his eyes slowly with them adjusting to the new addition in his room.

“how do you feel?” wonwoo’s thumb rubbed soonyoung’s cheek softly. “better or worse?”

the coolness on his forehead was taken away and the burning sensation lunged at him again with its hands of fire and touches of lava. soonyoung could only grab wonwoo’s shirt weakly in this state, the hotness too unbearable for his body to handle.

he watched through fluttered eyelids as wonwoo placed the towel in the small bucket of water again. he rinsed it, twirling for the excess water to get out.

the damp towel was placed on his forehead once again with the same sensation of coolness. it reminded him of rain, the fresh water of rivers and oceans and the tiny drops that fell on a normal afternoon. 

it felt peaceful, the patches of grass poking at his exposed skin.

another warmth was placed on top of the outside hand and soonyoung could only smile at the sight of wonwoo smiling back at him. he closed his eyes forcefully as a flick hit his forehead. 

“thirsty?” the thumb caressed the back of his hand like it belonged there since the beginning. 

soonyoung nodded and just like that, the warmth was gone.

the fourth and final time wonwoo held his hand, they were in love.

with the slight patter of rain hitting the windows of wonwoo’s room, soonyoung slept soundly beside him. their hands clasped together under the warmth of the blankets and his head in between the crook of wonwoo’s neck made wonwoo stare at the ceiling for an eternity.

wonwoo wondered when did he fall in love with a person like this.

the hand that grabbed so tightly onto his, the hand that had never let go unless he had done it first, the burning touches of soonyoung’s hand whenever he grabbed onto wonwoo’s.

he wondered if that was alright for him, for the both of them.

and yet, when wonwoo finally closed his eyes for the first time that night, he realized the answer had already been answered in the space between the two.

(and when soonyoung woke up with his messy hair and bad morning breath and showered him with kisses that morning, he would definitely answer yes to that question.)

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo!!!!! fart beat !!!!


End file.
